herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Travers
Kyle Travers is the protagonist of the game Final Fight: Streetwise and the younger brother of Cody Travers. He was voiced by Trent Kaniuga. Story Kyle is a 24 year old street fighter in Metro City's underground pit fighting circuit, and makes ends meet from brawl to brawl. His older brother, and street legend, Cody serves as his cornerman, as he has given up fighting due to his pain ridden arthritic knees. Cody sees that Kyle possesses vast potential as a fighter, enough to eventually be even better than him. However, Kyle lacks focus, occasionally struggling against competition that he could easily dominate due to his cocky and reckless attitude. This behavior only fuels Cody's desire to fight again and relive the thrills of his past. After a pit fight, Cody says he will meet Kyle at the Barfly, a bar operated by Kyle's girlfriend Vanessa Sims. Cody arrives late, telling Kyle he may have found a way to get back in the ring. Before they can discuss it further, mobsters led by a tall suited man called "The Stiff" attack them both, kidnapping Cody and rendering Kyle unconscious. When he comes to, he combs the streets looking for his brother, running into more familiar Final Fight characters such as Guy, Andore and Mike Haggar, who hadn't seen him since he was a little boy. Biography Appearance Kyle was in the United States Marine Corps. His certificate of honorable discharge sits on the dresser of his apartment. This would explain how he managed to develop expert fighting abilities. Kyle's attire consists of a white A-shirt, green military style cargo pants, black boots, and a short sleeved black jacket. Kyle only appears shirtless when participating in a pit fight. He has dark/light blond hair and blue eyes, with a 5 o'clock shadow. Kyle has a lean, athletic physique as a result of devoting his time to fighting. Personality Kyle is a decent fighter with a good attitude and knows his limits. At first, he is known as "the bloody motherfucker in the corner", and then later as a well respected fighter and hero. Kyle also is disciplined and persistent in the rage of combat, possibly due to his military experience. Kyle tends to be a huge fan of his brother Cody, calling him "THE MAN". Kyle doesn't care all that much for Metro City, replying when Guy states that they have to save the city that there "isn't much to save". His main reason for doing so lies solely in his brother. The acts of good will he does for others is usually supported by the money earned at the end of the task. He also has a strong dislike for cops, even Sergeant Sims, his girlfriend's older brother. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lethal Category:Paragon Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good